Who Turned All The Lights Out?
by Lobtatoes
Summary: A power outage in the Dauntless compound leads to questions and shenanigans.
1. Chapter 1

**Who Turned All The Lights Out?**

The Dauntless compound was suffering from a power outage so the initiates were given the rest of the day off. After all, who can train when they can't see? No use letting someone be stabbed in the head with a knife. Or at least not yet anyway.

There was a small gathering of initiates in a fair-sized supply room. The motley crew consisted of just transfers. Understandably, they were all bored. None of them really had any idea of what to do. Not even Will, the smart one of the group, could string together some sort of non-electricity driven plan for fun. Nor could Tris, the only one of them who hadn't grown up with an electrical dependency.

If they weren't so bored, the soon-to-be fully fledged Dauntless members would have started bickering and fighting. It was a rare occasion when Peter let an opportunity to mock Tris go by, especially when she looked like she had been dragged backwards through a bush. Christina and Will normally playfully insulted each other to amuse themselves in boring situations. Neither of them were amused now.

Much to the surprise of our four bored initiates the door swung open at an alarming speed. The door made a rather impressive thud sound against the wall. Three Dauntless borns stood there brandishing about fifteen torches between them. "Oh, hey look more people to include in our fun!" Uriah exclaimed with a whoop. Marlene laughed at his childish mannerisms but Lynn just groaned in annoyance.

After the torches had been dotted around the room the three friends told the others about their plan. It involved a lone torch and lots of questions and shenanigans. It was of course 'spin the bottle truth or dare'. None of the transfers wanted to play, they all either thought it was too childish or too much of a risk. Uriah and Marlene tried to convince them otherwise with their natural charm however Lynn had the better tactic in this situation. "If you wusses don't play their stupid game, I swear to god I will kick your sorry behinds so hard you won't be able to walk straight for a week" she threatened. They all saw sense.

Marlene had insisted on starting off, nobody had argued because they really didn't want to annoy Lynn. She span the torch and it landed on Uriah whose smile quickly vanished. "Truth or dare Uriah!" she yelled. He sighed, Marlene always gave crazy dares but her truths were normally questions that he didn't want to answer. In the end he decided to go with truth. "Your brother said you fancied someone. Who do you fancy?" Marlene asked with a curious expression on her face. Uriah was seriously regretting picking truth now. He was also slightly annoyed but not at all surprised with his older brother Zeke. He would have to get his revenge once he passed initiation. "Ummm. That was ages ago, I don't fancy her anymore" Uriah lied. You didn't have to be a Candor to see that his statement was a gigantic lie. Marlene gave him a skeptical look but allowed him to take his turn regardless. She would press this issue later.

When Uriah spun the bottle it landed on Christina. She chose dare which surprised everybody. After all, most transfers don't trust Dauntless borns as far as they can throw them. In this case, that wouldn't be very far. He dared her to sneak into the dorm and scare whoever was in there. She ducked and barrel rolled around the compound like a ninja, much to Uriah's amusement. He accompanied her carefully so she could go undetected. She was quite good at sneaking around actually, he had to wonder if she'd done this before. She probably had, just sneaking around Candor, listening to unsuspecting people's conversations. When they got to the dorm, she shushed him. Uriah rolled his eyes, he knew the drill, it was him who dared her after all. Christina carefully grasped the door handle and painstakingly slowly pulled it down. She then gave the door an almighty shove and yelled "Surprise!". The reaction was priceless: Molly and Drew who had been inside had screamed like a pair of five-year old girls who had been told that there was a monster underneath their bed. Christina and Uriah ran back to the store-room in fits of laughter. The others all questioned them on what exactly had happened and soon after the details had been shared there were seven laughing sixteen year olds rolling around on the floor.

About ten minutes later, once the laughter had finally ceased, the game continued. Christina spun the bottle and it landed on Lynn. "Truth or-" Christina started to ask but was rudely interrupted by Lynn. "Dare" Lynn said abruptly. Christina scowled, she was seriously starting to dislike the short girl. If she wasn't so scared of her, she would've told her so too. "Hmmm, okay then." Christina said whilst trying to think of the most outrageous dare she could. None of them were actually any good. Until she had a brilliant idea in the form of a boy she hated. "I dare you to kiss Peter" Christina said with a rather rosy smile. Lynn was starting to dislike Christina. Or at least more than she disliked everybody else. Lynn got up and walked towards the boy, who looked about as impressed as she did, and kissed him on the cheek. She went back to her place and smiled smugly. "But, that's not fair!" Christina objected. Lynn just laughed and smiled even more smugly. "You said nothing about what type of kiss, or where" Lynn concluded. Christina shut up. She knew when she was beaten.

Lynn spun the bottle, everyone was secretly hoping that it didn't land on them because who knew what she was capable of? Eventually, it landed on Tris. Tris mentally groaned. She couldn't even imagine what Lynn would think up for her but she was sure it wouldn't be good. Lynn asked her if she wanted a truth or a dare. Tris chose truth without hesitation. "Interesting, which of us would you least like to get on the wrong side of?" Lynn asked. Tris didn't really need to think about the answer to that question. She doubted the others would do if they were in her position either. Lynn smirked at her whilst waiting for her response, she already knew what it would be. "You" Tris answered honestly.

The young initiates continued to play late into the night. Anyone who passed the store room that night was certainly confused.


	2. The Morning After

**The Morning After**

It was nine o'clock when Lynn woke up, she decided that if she had to face the day at this time in the morning then the others did too. Needless to say, it wasn't a polite waking up they got. The short girl disappeared for a few minutes and returned with an air horn and some silly string. The others weren't as impressed with her new toys as she was. After a lot of grumbling and swearing, mostly on Christina's part, the group was up.

They finally decided to venture out of their supply room and get changed. Silly string was surprisingly sticky after all. After cleaning themselves up they went to breakfast. Upon arrival they noticed the daggers that Drew and Molly gave them, last night was certainly eventful. "So, truth or dare isn't so boring and childish after all?" Marlene asked, failing to keep the note of humor out of her voice. Her friends had to agree with her on that one. Even Uriah, who had been eating toast at an alarming rate, had chipped into the discussion. After a while, they had decided that they should meet up to play truth or dare in _their_ store room more often. That night seemed like a good idea. Uriah and Marlene would even raid the kitchens for snacks and drinks. Perhaps they would continue meeting up after they made it through initiation too.

* * *

Marlene and Uriah returned with bowls full of sweets and bottles of soda. The others whooped and cheered at there arrival. In all honesty, they were more excited to see the treasures they had brought along with them. They were placed in the middle of the circle of sixteen year-olds. Lynn had to threaten Uriah with a stray torch to get him to leave some food for the rest of them.

This time it was Uriah who stated off, the torch landed on Marlene. She chose truth. He had to think how ironic this was. His choice of question made it even more so. "So, you said you fancied someone in last night's game. Who do you fancy?" Uriah asked in a bad mimic of girl's voice. Marlene sighed, she still hadn't pestered him about that. She would think of something. "You didn't tell me truth when I asked you, so I'm not going to tell you" Marlene replied. The others allowed it, much to Uriah's protests.

Much to the dismay of Peter, the torch landed on him. He wrongly assumed that Marlene's dares couldn't be _that_ bad. She was far too nice for that, or so he thought. The reality was different. He was dared to confess his undying love to Edward. He hated the boy. Edward could take him to a world of pain. Begrudgingly, he went to the dorm to find him. Marlene followed, eager to make sure he fulfilled his dare. Peter sauntered into the dorm and up to Edward. "What is it?" Edward asked him with an unimpressed look. This was not going to end well. Peter got down on one knee and said "Edward, I am here to confess my undying love for you. I loved you since our days as Candors and I will love you throughout our Dauntless days. Please say you love me."

One trip to the medical room later and the game of truth or dare was over. Peter was the only one who didn't seem to find it amusing, for some reason.


End file.
